Natsu maestro del fuego santo
by agusman
Summary: primera historia! natsu es traicionado por su gremio y ahora debe elegir un camino el cual seguir, nuevos amigo, nuevas aventuras, nueva vida, que ara cuando se reencuentre con el pasado? ¿Que le espera en su nuevo complejo?¿Podrá todo volver a ser como era antes? averígualo entrando aquí! Natsuxharem M por seguridad veremos mas adelante :)
1. Prologo

Natsu maestro del fuego santo

**Primer fic de FT que se me ocurrió de la nada. Espero lo disfruten, sin más al fic**

**No me pertenece Fairy tail ni sus personajes solo los utilizo para el uso en este fic. **

**Notas al final.**

**Prologo. **

En el gremio más destructivo de Fiore podemos observar que desarrolla una batalla campal como siempre lo hacen, hielo y fuego volando por doquier al igual que magos metidos en la pelea.

Maldito copo de nieve!- grita Natsu lanzando un puñetazo a gray

Como me llamaste cerebro de carbón!?- le devuelve el insulto gray al igual lanzando un puñetazo

Lo que me oíste estrella hentai - grita Natsu

Maldita lagartija- contra-ataca gray

Todo esto ocurre bajo la mirada de los demás magos del gremio que se encuentran en otras actividades como hablar, ir a misiones, comer, beber, etc.

CALENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ- grita erza de repente.

AYE!- responden todos los magos que estaban en la pelea.

Chicos que les parece si vamos de misión?- pregunta lucy

Excelente idea lucy-san - responde la pequeña Wendy

Claro por qué no?- opino charles

Aye!- no hay q decir quien fue no

Claro me parece un buena idea!- dice erza- oigan soquetes nos vamos de misión, preparen sus cosas-

Aye!- responde el par de chicos al mismo tiempo.

La misión era sencilla se trataba de atrapar unos bandidos que robaban oro a los trenes a demás de varios objetos de valor. Cabe decir que la terminaron con éxito sin ninguna demora.

Ahora vemos a nuestros magos dirigiéndose a su gremio en tren (pobrecillo Natsu).

En una cueva obscura en un bosque cerca de Magnolia, podemos observar a unas personas con capuchas hablando acerca de nuestro amigo peli-rosa

.- que deberíamos hacer acerca de Dragneel?- pregunto un hombre alto con capucha, el más viejo al parecer

-no hay nada de qué preocuparse yo y sombras nos ocuparemos de él!- esta vez hablo un joven de aproximadamente unos 21 años

El ahora conocido como sombras hablo- si jefe despreocúpese-

-Ok chicos los dejos en sus manos- termino el más viejos de los encapuchados.

- haber huesos repasemos el plan- hablo sombras al ahora conocido cono huesos (que nombres tire xD)

-es fácil y sencillo amigo con esta poción mágica q esparciremos en las bebidas de las hadas-mostrando un frasco con un liquido morado – aremos que traicionen a Dragneel y que lo expulsen del gremio jajajaja- termino con una risa malvada huesos.

Jajajajajajaja- rio sombras

Luego de esa charla los encapuchados se abandonan la cueva para ir poniendo su plan en marcha

En el gremio Fairy tail vemos al equipo Natsu llegar de su misión.

Como les fue?- pregunto una albina detrás de la barra

Muy bien mira-chan - responde lucy

Y Natsu?- volvió a preguntar Mirajane

Se fue a su casa a dejar su mochila de viaje- responde por lucy erza.

Ya veo ¿Le gustaría probar una nueva bebida, que acabo de preparar con unas frutas frescas y esencias de frutas (pócima) que conseguí hoy en el mercado?- pregunto la maga del Satán soul- ya todos la están probando y les gusto al parecer- los dijo viendo a todo el gremio probando y degustando en jugo

Claro por qué no?- responden el grupo a coro.

Luego de tomar la bebida que mira les sirvió pudieron notar un sabor especial en la bebida, mira les dejo que era gracias a las esencias que le echo.

Y el maestro?- pregunto erza luego de probar el jugo

Se fue a una reunión en el consejo- respondió mira

Luego de esas palabras las puertas del gremio se abren de golpe por un chico con cabellera rosada.

Hola a todos estoy de vuelta!- responde animadamente Natsu

Silencio es lo que podía percibirse en el ambiente.

Que es lo q pas…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que tuvo que esquivar varias espadas y un ataque de hielo cortesía de erza y grey.

Qué diablos para aquí?- pregunta eufórico Natsu al ver a sus nakamas verlos con caras raras

Que pasa preguntas?- pregunta erza a Natsu- sabes bien lo que pasa!- ahora grey responde.

Estamos hatos de t Natsu!- gritan todos los del gremio

Estamos hartos de tus destrozos, porque por eso no puedo pagar mi renta- habla lucy

Hartos de tus estupideces- habla erza

Hartos de los destrozos que les causas al gremio- hablo Mirajane en su forma Satán.

Hartos de que seas un perdedor- hablan gray, laxus y gajeel.

Y un sinfín de insultos dirigidos hacia Natsu. Junto con variad de poderes que le lanzaron para herirlo a él. El no pudo esquivarlo ya q eran demasiados y no quería contra-atacar ya que eran sus nakamas.

Pero…- decía Natsu a punto de llorar por lo que le han hecho y por las heridas que recibió tanto física como psicológicas.

Vete de aquí ya no perteneces mas a Fairy tail- ordeno erza retirando la insignia de su hombro.

Natsu sin podes hacer nada se fue llorando del establecimiento hacia ningún lago.

Así es como me tratan?- pensó Natsu para sus adentros, dirigiéndose hacia su casa para empacar sus cosas y luego irse de magnolia.- Me voy espero jamás volver a verlos… Fairy tail.

Luego de ese pensamiento Natsu abordo un tren sin rumbo fijo.

En una cueva a las afueras de magnolia vemos a unos encapuchados celebrando su plan, el cual fue realizado con éxito.

-jajajaja muy buen trabajo muchachos- dijo el jefe del grupo

-no tuvimos problemas para completar el plan jefe- menciono el encapuchado conocido como huesos

-es cierto jefe, solo nos tuvimos que hacer pasar por negociantes en una tienda para que las hadas obtengan la pócima y así distribuirla en su gremio- hablo ahora sombras.

-muy bien hecho mis muchachos ahora nada nos parara para que ágamos caer a esas hadas- volvió a hablar el mayor- sin su preciado dragón Slayer esas hadas están indefensas jajajaja- volvió a reír el mayor

Lo que ellos no sabían era que unos soldados de las runas que patrullaban por el bosque debido a unas denuncias que allí se encontraban unos pandilleros grabaron la conversación en un lacrima y luego mandaron el audio a el concejo para que manden refuerzos.

**¿Qué les deparara a los malnacidos estos? ¿Natsu se enterara de lo que le han hecho? ¿Cómo reaccionara el gremio al enterarse de lo sucedido?**

**Bueno aquí o de nuevo, hola les quería decir que es mi primer fic y como he dicho va a hacer un natsuxharem, ya tengo a algunas chicas listas, son: Mira, erza, kagura y yukino, tal vez ponga más adelante ustedes opinen. En este fic Natsu se unirá a un gremio que inventare con algunos personajes de otros animes a los que les agregare magia.**

**Espero dejen sus Reviews opinando sobre mi historia, acepto criticas, opiniones, avisos de muerte, etc. gracias a todos y esperen la continuación del fic.**

**Se despide su servidor!**

**Bye Bye **


	2. Ficha gremial: Infernal melody

Ficha gremial

Gremio: "Infernal melody"

Integrantes del gremio:

_Yuuky Rito:

Edad: 16 años:

Apariencia: es de tés blanca, 1,79 m. de altura, ojos verdes oscuros, cabello naranja, cuerpo fornido de las misiones que ha realizado.

Actitud: alegre, imperanctivo, sincero (pero no demasiado :s), puedo llegar a ser muy serio cuando se lo necesite

Gustos: le gusta su gremio, las naranjas, las luchas, las mujeres, la naturaleza.

No le gusta: que maltraten a la gente, las mentiras, el odio, que no cuiden el ambiente natural.

Curiosidades: tiene su marca en el hombre izquierdo de color azul claro, suele ser el jefe cuando se lo necesite, alguna vez tuvo una novia, pero se separaron cuando ingreso al gremio, no le agradan mucho los magos del tipo veneno, se distrae con facilidad, suele hacer chistes que le sacan una sonrisa a cualquiera.

Magia: usa magia natural (creador de naturaleza, control de las plantas).

_Kunoma Tamy:

Edad: 19 años

Apariencia: (es igual a Akeno de High School DxD), pero con pelo de color rojo claro (rozando el rosa), atado en una cola de caballo alta, ojos color avellana, pirsin en las orejas y en el labio menor.

Actitud: es alegre, tiene un carácter fuerte, no le gusta hablar de sus problemas a menos que sean personas de confianza.

Gustos: le gustan los gatos, las armas de todos tipos, las personas con pelo de color exótico, pasear a luz de la luna y comer (ama comer :D).

No le gusta: los perros, que maltraten a los gatos, no saber que ponerse para salir a pasear.

Curiosidades: tiene la marca de su gremio en su mano derecha de color rosa, no come comida salada, más prefiere los postres, nunca ha salido con un chico ni a tenido novio, le gustan los climas cálidos (pero no muy calientes), ver películas de acción.

Magia: re-equipamiento de pistolas.

_ Sasha el Mártir:

Edad: 13 años

Apariencia: tez blanca como la leche, cabellera plateada, ojos de color crema, 1,55 m. de altura, cuerpo fornido por un entrenamiento duro, lleva un pirsin con forma de cola de caballo en la oreja izquierda con un orbe rojo en el inicio de este.

Actitud: serio, carácter fuerte, se confía en su poder, pude llegar a ser arrogante a veces.

Gustos: el metal, molestar a Rito, comer wafles, pasar tiempo con Harutora para hablar de temas de hombres, las batallas, el rock, charlar con Tamy.

No le gusta: los climas húmedos, tener que pelear con tipos débiles (ladrones, civiles, etc.), que lo molesten por parecer una chica, etc.

Curiosidades: es un mago S Class, tiene su marca del gremio en el pectoral derecho de color morado, a pesar de ser arrogante a veces el no suele ser mala persona sino todo lo contrario cuando lo conoces, le gusta comer pescado como comida salada y wafles como una dulce.

Magia: God Slayer del hierro.

_Harutora Tsuchimikado:

Edad: 17 años

Apariencia: es un chico alto de tez blanca, pelo amarillo con las patillas de color negro, ojos color azul cielo, 1,75 m. de altura, su musculatura es igual a la de sting.

Actitud: alegre, comprensivo y se dedica mucho en lo que se interesa.

Gustos: comer ramen de miso, el agua, dormir más de la cuenta (y a quien no? :v), jugar en el agua, las aguas termales, etc.

No le gusta: el fuego, la electricidad, esperar por su comida, que lo despierten cuando está más cómodo (repito: y a quien no? :v), los transportes, estar solo y aburrido, etc.

Curiosidades: tiene la marca del gremio en el hombre derecho, es un mago excepcional en los trabajos, está enamorado de una de sus nakamas hace mucho tiempo pero le da miedo ser rechazado por esta, a pesar de que su magia es la opuesta a la de Natsu espera llevarse bien con él.

Magia: dragón Slayer del agua.

_ Yusa Emi:

Edad: 18 años.

Apariencia: tés blanquecina, 1,68 m. de altura, pelo largo hasta la cintura, de color rojo mate, ojos de color verde claro, pechos copa B, vientre plano, caderas anchas, piernas largas y torneadas.

Actitud: alegre, persuasiva, posee poca paciencia, mandona, pero a veces comprensiva.

Gustos: le gusta leer libros, pelear con Tamy, golpear a Lucas y rito cuando discuten, comer helado de frutilla, molestar a Tamy con temas de mujeres, Harutora, las armaduras, las peleas de lucha libre.

No le gusta: que insulten a su gremio, que molesten a sus amigos, que no haya helado de frutilla, que la obliguen a comer helado de vainilla, que alguna otra chica se le acerque a SU Harutora, que no la tomen enserio, que la molesten por el tamaño de sus pechos y por el color de su cabello.

Curiosidades: tiene la insignia del gremio en el hombro izquierdo, desde pequeña a anhelado con ser una maga, le gusta Harutora desde hace 2 años y medio pero no se le confiesa por miedo a que el la rechace y no vuelvan a ser amigo (me suena de algún lado o.O?), es una maga S Class de su gremio y le gusta usar cosplayes.

Magia: unas magia de re-equip de armaduras.

_ Ichijou Emili:

Edad: 20 años

Actitud: pervertida, alegre, curiosa, ingenua en algunos casos, pero en las batallas se pone muy seria.

Apariencia: (igual a Kirche de Zero no tsukaima) pero con el pelo negro, 1.80 m. de altura, ojos marrones, largas piernas, grandes pechos, anchas caderas y vientre plano, tiene unos mechones del flequillo de color blanco.

Gustos: pasear por la ciudad, los erogues, la ropa interior sexi, la electricidad, cocinar, poner a Harutora en situaciones "comprometedoras", pasar tiempo de caridad con Emi y Tamy, entrenar en las montañas, comer hamburguesas con papas fritas.

No le gusta: los climas húmedos, que las critique por usar ropa interior "reveladora", que se metan en su habitación, que le tiren su comida, etc.

Curiosidades: posee su marca del gremio un su pecho izquierdo, hace tiempo invito a Harutora a su casa después de una misión, tenía que ir a comprar unas galletas y lo dejo solo en casa, él como todo curioso empezó a fisgonear y encontró sus erogues, cuando ella volvió lo encontró leyendo sus revistas, ella lo obligo a guardar su secreto, pero para molestarlo con eso le hace bromas "pesadas", a pesar de esas bromas ella le tiene mucho aprecio al chico (yo para Harutora: puto con suerte xp).

Magia: dragón slayer del rayo (3° generación)

**Bueno están son las fichas de los personajes del gremio: "Infernal Melody" el logo es la imagen de la historia. Les traigo esta ficha para que vean a los personajes de antemano antes de que aparezcan, tal vez luego añada unas más pero eso lo veré después.**

**Lamento las palabras mal escritas, es por costumbre mía escribir mal xD**

**Eso es todo dentro de poco traeré el capi 2 de la historia, por ahora los dejo con la ficha.**

**Ha por cierto gracias por los Favs y Follow que tiene la historia, además a los comentarios de reptillian95, Kogarasumaru, treeofsakuras (lo de hisui veremos mientras se va desarrollando la historia), Guest (se me perdió Happy xo), animefan92 (ni puta idea de cómo seguir ya *lora en un rincón*… naa mentira me hiciste ver todo mejor ya, flashback? Va a haber flash backs! flashbacks!, el principio fue de principiantes la historia que sigue va a valer, lo de minerva veré...).**

**Gracias a todos que les haya gustado esta cosa tipo historia, el siguiente capi se está moldeando, y si algo no le gusta háganmelo saber y gracias de nuevo!**

**Nos vemos bye bye.**


	3. la verdad revelada y sentimientos a flot

**Hola gente! Acá trayéndole el capitulo n° 2 de este fic de mí! **

**No me pertenece Fairy tail ni sus personajes solo los tomo prestados para este fic que va en proceso.**

**Véase capítulo de las fichas le cambia algunas cosas ;)**

**Notas al final.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO- cambios de escena

_Qué buena historia-_pensamientos del personaje

(Aja no me digas ¬¬)- anotaciones mías.

**Capitulo 1: **la verdad revelada y sentimientos a flote.

* * *

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pasadas unas horas de lo que nuestro querido peli-rosa tuvo que sufrir en Fairy tail podemos observar como nuestros mago despiertan de un profundo sueño que le causo el efecto de la pócima.

Mmm… que ha pasado?- pregunto una erza somnolienta

Agh que dolor de cabeza que tengo- se quejaba un peli-azul

Alguien se acuerda de lo que ha ocurrido?- pregunto una peliblanda de cabellos cortos

Juvia solo recuerdo tomar una bebida que mira-san preparo- dijo juvia

Me pregunto que habrá pas…- no pudo terminar la oración lucy ya que fue interrumpida por 3 extraños sujetos con capucha que ingresaron al gremio.

Hola a todos Fairy tail- hablo un hombre muy mayor- veo que han paso los efectos de la pócima- termino este.

Que pócima? Y ustedes quiénes son?- pregunto una peli-escarlata

Oh! Perdone mi descortesía, mi nombre es Igor- habla el viejo conocido como Igor- y ellos son mi secuaces sombras y huesos- señalando a los jóvenes que venían con el

Que quieren aquí?- pregunto laxus

Hemos venido a destruirlos malditas hadas- hablo el jefe, pero antes de que alguien hiciera algún movimiento el volvió a pronunciar- antes de que hagan algo, quiero que vean esto- dijo poniendo una lacrima-visión en el medio del gremio.

Todos pudieron observar como ellos mismos atacaron a Natsu y le borraron su marca del gremio. Todo tenían una cara de no poder creérselo, ellos atacaron, humillaron, y le despojaron su marca del gremio a uno de sus propio nakamas. No cualquier nakama, sino a Natsu el chico come fuego que los salvo a todos ellos en varias ocasiones.

Cada uno de ellos estaba con un nudo en la garganta, no sabían que decir ni hacer. Gray pudo ver como ataco a su rival/amigo, gajeel estaba igual que el ya que no podía salirse del asombro que le causo ver como atacaba a su amigo, aquel que le enseño el significado de la palabra **nakama, **otros como lucy, juvia, lisanna, Levy, Wendy, entre otras magas lloraban por lo que vieron en el video. Y los hombres se sentían basuras por haberle hecho eso a Natsu. Erza era otro tema al igual que mira, ellas lloraban por ver como lastimaban al hombre que ellas amaban.

fu-fu-fue lo que hi-hicimos...?- apenas pudo pronunciar lucy

Lo que hicieron? Ustedes traicionaron la confianza de su querido dragón Slayer! Jajajaja- se reía Igor al igual que sus secuaces.

Porque lo hicieron?- pronuncio laxus ya recuperado del shock y emanando rayos, preparado para pelear.

Lo hicimos por diversión y para destruirlo Fairy tail- dijo el jefe, pero antes de que nuestras hadas pudieran atacar sombras uso su magia de gravedad para inmovilizarlo y huesos su magia de cadenas que le permitía cancelarles su magia.

Ahora verán su fin hadas- pero antes de que el jefe pudiera usar su magia fue inmovilizado por un campo de fuerza al igual que sombras y huesos- pero que demo…

No pudo terminar su frase ya que vio en la entrada del gremio al maestro Makarov y a unos soldados de las runas preparos para pelear si es necesario.

Así que eso fue lo que le paso a Natsu- empezó Makarov- veo que ustedes quieren firmar su sentencia de muerte- amenazo con un voz escalofriante.

-deténgase maestro Makarov, ellos deben pagar por sus crímenes- dijo un soldado de la runa.

Está bien llévatelos antes de que pierda el juicio- dijo el máster con una sombra en sus ojos.

E-está bien- dijo el soldado con un poco de miedo del aura asesina de Makarov, para luego esposar a los soldados y llevárselos al consejo para un juicio.

Oye jiji que paso?- pregunto laxus después de pasada esa escena- como te enteraste de lo ocurrido?- volvió a preguntar.

Bueno lo que paso fue…- empezó Makarov

-Flash Back-

Vemos a Makarov luego le la junta yendo hacia su gremio, pero antes de salir veo a un soldado que se le acerca.

-Maestro Makarov, tenemos algo que queremos que escuche- hablo el caballero- por favor acompáñenos.

Está bien- dijo el pequeño maestro.

Luego de esa charla el pequeño maestro fue hacia una sala donde estaban reunidos alguno caballeros de las runas en torno a una lacrima de grabación, el maestro no supo para que lo llevaron ahí, hasta que lo hicieron escuchar el audio de esa lacrima.

El maestro luego de oír el plan de los criminales enfureció y fue con algunos caballeros hacia el gremio.

-_espero no llegar tarde, Natsu_- fueron los pensamientos del maestro entes de llegar a magnolia.

-Fin del Flash Back-

… y eso fue lo que paso- termino de relatar el pequeño maestro.

Ya veo- dijo laxus

…

Que estamos haciendo? Hay que buscar a Natsu!- dijo una rubia.

Es cierto vamos a buscarlo- dijeron los demás del gremio.

Espérame Natsu te juro que te encontrare y podre arreglar lo que he hecho!- dijo un pequeño gato azul con unas lagrimas sobre los cayendo por sus mejillas.

_Espérame Natsu, te encontrare y juro que te traeré de vuelta con migo_- pensaron un peli-blanca y una peli-escarlata por igual

Luego de esa exclamación todos los integrantes del gremio salieron en busca del dragón slayer. Lo que no sabían era que Natsu estaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia de ellos.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

En una pequeña ciudad vemos a un peli-rosa cargando una mochila de viaje y comiendo una hamburguesa. Este chico es Natsu Dragneel que anda en busca de un gremio al cual unirse para hacer dinero para comprarse cosas para subsistir.

Mmm… e oído que esta ciudad hay un gremio, espero que me acepten- dijo Natsu en un susurro.

Al llegar al lugar en donde se tendría que encontrar el gremio no hallo un simple gremio, sino un gremio solamente para mujeres, en efecto Natsu se encontraba en Mermai Heel.

Ayayay y yo que creí encontrar un gremio para unirme- dijo un poco desanimado Natsu.

Luego se retiro hacia el centro de la ciudad para pedir nuevas indicaciones en busca de otro gremio. En plena ciudad Natsu se encontró con un bella chica de cabellera purpura, ojos color miel, vestida con una chaqueta blanca con decorados en amarillo que termina en las caderas con forma de picos abiertos, una camisa debajo con una corbata roja, uno guantes de color blanco, unas botas largas de igual color, y en las piernas una medias negras que terminaban en una falda, esta vestimenta hacia lucir su excelente figura, cargaba una espada en sus manos e iba con un bolso de viaje.

Oh! un mago de Fairy tail- exclamo la hermosa peli-purpura de nombre kagura

Oh! Pero si eres la chica del gremio de mujeres- exclamo Natsu- etto yagura?

Kagura- le corrigió ella con un tono serio pero sereno- Kagura Mikazuchi

Ahh perdón no me acurdo de tu nombre- dijo un apenado Natsu.

Y dime qué haces por aquí?- pregunto kagura luego de un pequeño silencio incomodo que se formo.

Ando buscando un gremio al cual unirme- dijo Natsu.

Que paso con tu gremio, el de las hadas?- interrogo la oji-miel

Luego de esa pregunta kagura pudo observar como Natsu se tenso un poco- _tal vez no debí preguntar-_ pensó esta.

Es algo complicado, podemos hablar en otro lugar menos concurrido?- pregunto Natsu claro

Vallamos aquel café- lo guio esta a él.

Claro- exclamo el peli-rosa-_ que buen trasero tiene_-pensó este mientras caminaba detrás de ella con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara -_pero que estoy pensando?! Cálmate Natsu-_se intento calmar este, pero el traje que ella llevaba no ayuda en nada.

Bueno explícame lo que paso para que tengas que andar buscando otro gremio- empezó a hablar kagura ya instalados en el café y tomando un té que ella ordeno.

Bueno lo que paso fue…- empezó Natsu mientras le daba un sorbo al jugo que el pidió.

Natsu empezó a relatar lo ocurrido en el gremio, las heridas que sufrió, el sentimiento de tristeza que percibió mientras lo estaban atacando, los recuerdo que tuvo en ese gremio que pasaron por su cabeza mientras lo herían, luego le conto cuando corrió a su casa para poder curar sus heridas para luego tomar un tren sin rumbo fijo para irse de magnolia.

Kagura no podía salir de su asombro, tristeza, culpa, compresión, ira, y varios sentimientos eran lo que pasaron por su cabeza luego del relato de Natsu, pudo observar que cuando termino de contar lo que le sucedió, se le escavan unas lágrimas traicioneras de los ojos y caían por sus mejillas. Ante este acto ella no supo el porqué pero lo abrazo para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

El al percibir el gesto de ella, devolvió el abrazo y lloro en silencio durante un rato largo. Luego de esa tierna escena, kagura se separo de Natsu y el se seco un poco el camino de lagrimas que quedo en sus mejillas.

Gracias lo necesitaba- dijo el ya calmado y dándole una de sus características sonrisas.

Ante esa sonrisa a ella se le presento un sonrojo en las mejillas- n-no hay problema- dijo con su tono serio pero desviando la mirada para que el no vea su sonrojo.

Ahh- exclamo al levantarse de su asiento- que te parece si nos divertimos un rato y me enseñas la ciudad un poco?- pregunto el ya más calmado.

Emm… ah está bien- exclamo ella con un poco de duda ante esa pregunta- pero dejemos nuestras cosas en mi casa antes de salir- dijo ella- ok!- exclamo este.

Luego de esa conversación ambos partieron hacia la casa de la Mikazuchi que quedaba cerca del gremio (imagínese su casa me hace difícil explicar una casa para ella), luego de dejar sus cosas ambos salieron a recorrer la ciudad, en el trayecto iban comentando acerca de cosas triviales, pasaron por un pequeña feria que había en la ciudad, anduvieron de puestos en puestos, hasta que Natsu quiso entrar a una casa embrujada. Kagura dudo de esa idea pero acepto al final luego de las insistencias de Natsu.

Ya dentro de la casa embrujada todo estaba en silencio hasta que empezaron a salir fantasmas, brujas, demonios, etc.

Natsu no se inmuto con nada, todo lo contrario a kagura, esta estaba aterrada. Natsu se dio cuenta de ello y la tomo del brazo para podes tranquilizarla, esta al sentir esa acción por parte de su acompañante se sonrojo un poco pero se empezó a tranquilizar. Al terminar el recorrido ambos fueron a un puesto de comida para comer un poco después de esa pequeña travesía.

Fuush, eso fue un poco aburrido- exclamo el oji-verde comiendo la aburguesa que ordeno junto con unas papas y una soda.

S-si ti-tienes razón...- dijo una aun roja kagura luego de ese toque que tuvieron ambos.

Vamos si te he visto ahí dentro, estabas asustada- exclamo Natsu con un toque de burla en su voz.

No fue así- se defendió una aun mas roja kagura por el rose y la pequeña broma de Natsu.

Si claro, además te veías linda así de asustada- dijo el peli-rosa sin medir sus palabras poniendo más roja a la maga de gravedad (ka-kawai *sufre un sangrado nasal*)

…-no dijo nada solo se dedico a comer la tarta de verduras que ordeno, en silencio al igual que nuestro amigo dragón slayer.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Natsu acompaño a kagura a su casa para dejarla allí y buscar su mochila, ella le ofreció para quedarse en su casa, pero el rechazo la oferta porque, según él, no quería molestarla de mas, dijo que se iría a un hotel a pasar la noche, además le dijo que tomaría un tren a la mañana temprano para ir a una ciudad donde se encuentra un gremio para unirse, le informo que la esperaba en la estación para despedirse de ella, el tren partiría a las 8:30 am. La esperaría antes para despedirse, ella le dijo que estaría allí a las 8:00 am, para charlar con él antes de irse, luego de esa charla ambos se despidieron y se marcharon a sus respectivas casas.

Durante el transcurso de la noche kagura no pudo conciliar el sueño por unos pensamientos que ella tenía de lo que paso ese día con Natsu, lo mucho que se divirtieron, los momentos lindos que pasaron, las sonrisas que le daba a ella…

_Esa sonrisa_- pensó ella con un sonrojo- _porque me siento así cada vez que pienso el él?-_ se pregunto.

Y luego recordó lo bien que la pasaron ese día, la invasión de los dragones en Crocus, las hazañas que le contaban de Salamander durante las misiones, los destrozos por lo que era conocido.

_No me digas que…_- pensó ella para sus adentros mientras se tapaba la cara con las sabanas de du cama.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Eran las 7:50 am.Y nuestro amigo peli-rosa se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de la estación, fue antes para comprar el boleto y esperar a kagura.

El tiempo paso y se cumplieron las 8:00, a lo lejos de la estación se podía ver a una peli-purpura vestida con su traje cotidiano yendo hacia la estación donde la esperaba Natsu, se la podía observar un poco nerviosa?.

Hola Natsu- saludo ella con una sonrisa y un tono carmín en sus mejillas.

Hola kagura- devolvió el saludo este.

Pasaron el resto del tiempo hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que un encargado de la estación anunciaba la salida del tren con destino a una pequeña ciudad de nombre "Lorencia" donde se encontraba el gremio al cual Natsu quería unirse.

Bueno, espero vernos de nuevo kagura- se despidió este de kagura mientras iba hacia la puerta de abordaje.

Si yo también lo espero- dijo esta con un sonrojo en la cara-_es ahora o nunca!-_pensó esta con determinación en sus pensamientos- Natsu!- lo llamo antes de que abordara el tren.

Qué pas…- no pudo terminar debido a que sintió algo cálido en contacto con su mejilla.

En efecto kagura lo agarro de la polera a Natsu y ahora mismo le esta plantado un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se separaron kagura tenía un lindo color carmín pasando a través de sus mejillas.

Espero verte otra vez Natsu- dijo kagura con una linda sonrisa en la cara y un sonrojo.

Yo igual kagura- se expreso Natsu con un hilito de color rojo cruzando a través de su cara y una cara de estupefacción por la reciente acción de la peli-purpura.

Luego de esa despedida, Natsu abordo el tren con rumbo a Lorencia, kagura por su parte se despidió de Natsu con un ademan desde lejos antes de que el tren partiera y el dragón slayer cayera rendido ante el mareo. (Pobrechito ;-;).

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

En un gremio de magnolia podemos observar a todos los magos del gremio Fairy tail escondiéndose de dos hermosas mujeres, una albina de larga cabellara y a una peli-roja emanado un aura asesina.

_Natsu, me pregunto qué estarás haciendo?-_pensaron en sincronía ambas mujeres.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

En un gremio con el logo de un tigre. Más precisamente Sabertooth, podemos ver a una albina y una peli-negra pensando en cosas similares.

_Por qué tengo ganas de pelear contra una chica con pelo purpura?-_fueron los pensamientos de yukino y minerva?.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Unas horas después de la partida de Natsu vemos a kagura en el gremio de las sirenas sentada en una mesa con Milliana a su lado comentándole de la misión que realizo con una integrante del gremio.

Y dime kagura-chan...- empezó a decir la chica gata.

Que pasa Milliana?- pregunto la maga de la espada.

Que te ha pasado hoy que tienes esa sonrisa en la cara?- termino la chica.

Es cierto kagura desde que despidió de Natsu no ha borrado su sonrisa de su cara

Buen-n-no pu-pu-pes lo q-que paso fue…- trataba de expresarse kagura con un rojo intenso en la cara y en tartamudeo (como el de hinata cuando habla de naruto).

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Podemos observar a un peli-rosa recuperado del mareo que ha bajado del tren hace ya una media hora, caminado hacia un establecimiento que le habían indicado las personas de Lorencia. El establecimiento era igual de grande que el de Fairy tail, pero más alto, con un extenso bosque que cubría toda la parte trasera del gremio, adelante era adornado por unos árboles de flores violetas, naranjas, azules, etc. Y en la entrada había un cartel con la leyenda: **"Infernal Melody".**

Al fin he llegado- hablo Natsu con una sonrisa y una voz de entusiasmo.

Lo que no sabía Natsu era que observaban desde una de las ventanas del gremio un par de personas.

Oye ese no es Salamander no Natsu?- pregunto un chico de cabellera naranja

Si es el- hablo otro de cabellera dorada con patillas negras.

Parece que tenemos invitados, o me equivoco?- pregunto con una voz arrogante un peli-morado.

Tienes razón amigo, démosle la "bienvenida"- volvió a halar el peli-naranja con una vos alegre y divertida.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Aquí con la actualización. Como hemos podido ver kagura-chan ya está empezando a sentir algo por Natsu. Además podemos ver que minerva esta en Sabertooth, luego explicare el porqué de eso. Pueden ser que falten más cosas en la trama pero eso pondré avanzando con la historia, no me gustaría tirar el misterio en que he trabajado 2(min. xD, ok no), pero todo se aclarara mediante avance la historia (o el intento de una 7-7).**

**Perdonen los "horrores" de ortografía que tengo no estoy acostumbrado a escribir bien, por decirlo así. Así comenzó a escribir y así me va. Tratare de que eso no se repita. Además ya tengo a alguien que me ayuda con esos errores. No es de fanfiction pero lo arrastro al lado oscuro (ahí hentai aquí xD)**

**Además vemos como Natsu ha podido llegar al gremio infernal melody. Y la participación de 3 miembros de esta (al que adivinan quienes son obtienen galletas).**

**Le doy las gracias a los reviews de: ****treeofsakuras, END Natsu, Kogarasumaru, Guest (veré ese fic en otro momento), animefan 92 (me diste unas ideas para seguir la tramam mejor), Nestor In (gracias comentario). Para el otro capi responderé bien los reviews les parece?**

**Es más largo de lo normal el capitulo (me esmere (un poquis nomas)) espero sus sexis reviews y hasta la próxima.**

**Me despido Bye Bye.**


	4. Prueba de ingreso y nuevos amigos

**Hola gente! Acá trayéndole el capitulo n° 3 de este fic de mí! **

**Ha por cierto quiero agradecer a por ayudarme con los ataques de los, dragón slayer (Gracias amigo :p) **

**Aquí veremos la primera batalla de uno de los miembros de gremio infernal melody**

_**Pero antes, a responder reviews:**_

**Matiov: gracias por el review **

**Treeofsakuras: el maestro lo descubrirás en este capítulo. Y el reencuentro aun no lo tengo planeado. Lo del GMG veré mas adelante gracias por el comentario.**

**Kogarasumaru: te felicito *le entrega galletas de chocolate*. Lo del pelo morado era para confundir, por eso le agregue lo arrogante. La prueba está aquí!. Gracias por el comentario.**

**Nestor In: tranquilo amigo los errores creo (creo!) que los corregí. Lo del harem no preocupéis ya va a ir tomando color a su debido tiempo. Gracias el comentario**

**No me pertenece Fairy tail ni sus personajes solo los tomo prestados para este fic que va en proceso.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO- cambios de escena

_Qué buena historia-_pensamientos del personaje

(Aja no me digas ¬¬)- anotaciones mías

**Pero que desmadre se arma por allá- Karyuu no houko!-** vos espeluznante, ataques.

Pd: las magias las escribiré en español, algunas en japonés (veré o.o)

**Notas al final.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: **prueba de ingreso y nuevos amigos.

_Silencio_

Esa era la palabra con la que se la podría describir al gremio infernal melody. Silencio y oscuridad era solo lo que se podía apreciar en el gremio.

Hola, ahí alguien aquí?- fue la pregunta del mago peli-rosa- que democión pas…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que escucho una voz espelúznate proveniente de ningún lado.

**Quien eres y que quieres aquí?-**pregunto la voz misteriosa con autoridad.

Quiero unirme a este gremio- respondió Natsu con un poco de miedo en su voz, pero firme.

**Ah! Y tienes los requisitos para unirte?-**volvió a preguntar la voz.

Cuáles son esos requisitos?- pregunto esta vez Natsu.

**Primerio tienes que tocarte la nariz con la lengua-** ordeno la voz con un poco de ¿gracia?

O-ok -dijo un poco dudoso Natsu, pero procedió a tocarse la nariz con la lengua con algo de dificultad- y ahora qué?- interrogo Natsu.

**Ahora… emm… tienes que saltar en una pierna mientras das vueltas como bailarina-**exclamo la vos con gracia en ella.

Natsu sin decir nada empezó a saltar en una pierna mientras daba vueltas en la misma.

Y… ahora?- pregunto el mago con un poco de duda sobre la vos que le hablaba.

**Emm… *se escucha que alguien susurra de fondo* ahora tienes que tienes que s-sa-sacarte la ropa y ponerte un bi-bikini mientras cantas una serenata-**volvió a hablar la vos con un poco de dificultad, como si estuviera aguatándose la risa.

¡¿Qué?!- se exalto Natsu-¡ni creas que voy a hacer eso!- volvió a exclamar un poco avergonzado por la prueba impuesta.

**Bien pues entonces vet…-**la vos no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se escucho un sartenazo y alguien cayendo al piso.

Luego de ese sonido las luces se encendieron y Natsu pudo ver a una multitud en forma de medialuna en torno a un joven de cabellos naranja y a una chica de cabellera roja clara (casi rosa), ojos avellana y unas curvas bien definidas, vestida con una polera manga larga verde oscuro, unos jeans negros y botas hasta la rodilla.

Lo siento si te hicimos pasar un mal rato pero nos dejamos convencer por ese idiota- dijo la vos delicada la hermosa pelinegra.

Ah, no hay problema fue divertido en cierto modo jejeje- rio un poco nervioso el slayer.

Eso espero, por cierto mi nombre es Tamy, Kunoma Tamy, pero llámame solo Tamy ok?, y el idiota de ahí es Yuuky rito- se presento la peli-roja y al chico ahora conocido como rito vestido con camiseta marrón, pantalón rojo y botas de combates grises.

Un placer, mi nombre es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel- se presento Natsu.

Un placer, por cierto dijiste algo acerca de unirte a nuestro gremio no?- el peli-rosa asintió a la pregunta- ok, pero para entrar deberás pelear con alguno de nosotros para medir tu fuerza- dijo Tamy.

Ok, con quien debo pelear?- pregunto Natsu estirado sus músculos.

Mmm… déjame ver- empezó a inspeccionar el gremio- Harutora ven aquí un momento- llamo a un joven de cabellera amarilla y patillas negras, vestido con polera manga corta azul, pantalones holgados blancos y zapatilla blancas además de unos guantes sin dedos de color negro

Si Tamy que pasa?-pregunto Harutora.

Veras Harutora-kun aquí Natsu se quiere unir al gremio, y me preguntaba si podrías combatir con él para medir du fuerza?- pregunto la oji-avellana arreglándole un poco la camiseta el muchacho mientras le tocaba en pecho (?)

Si claro no hay problema, por cierto me llamo Tsuchimikado Harutora, pero dime Harutora- dijo el chico extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la del peli-rosa.

Un gusto, Natsu Dragneel- estrecho la mano del peli-amarrillo.

Bien está decidido!- exclamo Tamy- todos al jardín trasero!-volvió a exclamar.

Ok!- fue la exclamación del grupo que dejo solo al peli-naranja (se lo tiene bien merecido jejeje xD).

Vemos a todos los magos en el jardín trasero del gremio esperando la lucha de ambos magos. Natsu pudo observar mejor la vegetación del ambiente, es como si rodeara a la parte del campo de batalla, como un domo.

Si te preguntas como se hiso eso- señalando a los arboles, plantas, etc.- es gracias a rito.-dijo Harutora.

Cómo…?- no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta ya que fue cortado como Harutora.

Gracias a su magia, es creador de la naturaleza, pero le tomo bastante tiempo para terminarlo- explico para dejar sorprendido al slayer.

Bien, pero vamos a pelear o no?-pregunto sin rodeos el Dragneel poniéndose en pose de batalla.

Ok vamos a la pelea, Tamy se el árbitro- dijo el de cabellera amarilla.

Ok, bien las reglas son simples-empezó Tamy- el mago que derrote a su oponente o se rinda gana- termino de explicar las reglas la peli-roja - están listos- ambos asintieron- comiencen!

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el primero en atacar fue…

**Karyuu no houko** (rugido del dragón de fuego)- exclamo el slayer de fuego para lanzar un gran rugido hacia Harutora que lo esquivo el ataque en el último instante para luego lanzar su técnica.

**Mizuryuu no gukugeki** (alas del dragón de agua)- exclamo el slayer de agua corriendo hacia Natsu con los brazos cubiertos de agua y formando unas alas.

_Es un dragón slayer de agua?-_pensó Natsu mientras esquivaba el ataque de Harutora- veo que eres un dragón slayer también, estoy encendido!-

Exclamo para correr hacia Harutora con sus puños cubiertos de fuego al igual que Harutora con sus puños cubiertos de agua. Una vez que ambos se acercaron lo suficiente, empezaron una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, Natsu tiro un golpe que se dirigía hacia la mejilla de Harutora, pero este lo esquivo a tiempo para contra atacar lanzando una pata cubierta de agua la cual Natsu cubrió con su ante brazo, al igual, cubierto de flamas, este ultimo lanzo una patada cubierta de fuego hacia el estomago del otro slayer, el cual dio de lleno en su objetivo mandándolo unos metros hacia atrás.

Luego de ese golpe Harutora comenzó a corre hacia Natsu exclamando.

**Mizuryuu no ken** (puño del dragón del agua)- para golpearlo en la mejilla y que Natsu saliera disparado hacia uno de los árboles y chocar contra este. Luego de ese golpe Natsu se levanto y fue corriendo hacia Harutora para empezar otra pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, puñetazos y patadas era lo que se podía apreciar de los movimientos de ambos slayer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Momentos de la pelea:

Vaya parece que esos dos se dan con todo- exclamo un peli-naranja asustando a la chica de cabellera roja.

Me alegro que te hallas despertado- dijo con burla en su voz sin apartar la vista de la pelea y recuperándose del susto.

Si, no gracias al sartén- dijo el chico sobándose en el lugar del golpe.

Jajaja, lo siento por eso pero tenias que dejarlo tranquilo al chico, realmente se quería unir al gremio- dijo mientras levantaba la vista y lo miraba a los ojos (ella era unos pocos centímetros más baja que él- chica chibi-)

Si perdón por eso, pero no pude detenerme, jejeje- rio un poco avergonzado recordando el incidente.

Si espero que no vuelva a pasar- dijo la mujer con un poco de autoridad en su voz y una mirada maléfica en la cara.

O-ok – dijo rito un poco asustado de la cara de Tamy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Volviendo a la pelea:

Ambos magos no se daban tregua, estaban emparejados tanto en ataque como en defensa, hasta que Harutora pierde el equilibrio, Natsu ve esto y lo aprovecha a su favor lanzar su **Karyuu no tekken **(puño de hierro del dragón de fuego) y mandar a volar a Harutora por aerolíneas Dragneel, para luego caer en el duro suelo tosiendo un poco de sangre por el golpe.

*Cof* *cof* veo que tenemos que terminar con esto de una buena vez!- exclamo Harutora limpiándose un poco la sangre de la boca y empezando a succionar agua de la atmosfera.

Me parece bien- dijo el otro slayer para hacer lo mismo que el anterior, pero succionando aire.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_espectadores:

Veo que lo van a hacer- exclamo Tamy con un poco de sudor cayendo por su frente.

Tienes razón!-exclamo rito, para luego agregar- todos cúbranse.

Y como rito ordeno todos se cubrieron de lo que se avecinaba.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_pelea:

Ambos slayer, con la energía reunida y lista para ser lanzada, exclamaron:

**Mizuryuu no houko** (rugido del dragón del agua)- exclamo Harutora para lanzar su rugido hacia Natsu.

**Karyuu no houko** (rugido del dragón de fuego)- exclamo Natsu para hacer lo mismo con el suyo.

Al chocar ambas técnicas se formo una cortina de humo por la cual no se podía ver nada. Cuando el humo se disipo, pudieron ver como ambos slayer estaban con heridas leves por los ataques y las ropas algo rotas, pero ambos con una sonrisa en la cara.

Veo que eres fuerte Natsu- dijo Harutora relajando sus músculos al igual que el Dragneel- tu qué dices Tamy-chan?

Mmm… digo…- empezó Tamy- que es lo bastante fuete para entrar en el gremio, felicidades Natsu has pasado la prueba!- exclamo Tamy, para luego seguirle las felicitaciones con los demás.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Feliz, esa era la palabra con la que se podría describir a Natsu. Hace unos días estaba viajando para encontrar un gremio al cual unirse. Pero ahora estaba feliz de poder estar en uno. Ya poseía la marca de su gremio (el de la imagen) en el hombro derecho de color rojo.

Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí, Natsu Dragneel, cierto?- dijo un peli-naranja para entregarle su mano para estrecharla

Natsu viendo este gesto, acepto la mano y dijo- un gusto….- empezó el para que el otro se presentara.

Ah! Cierto, me llamo rito, Yuuky rito- dijo para luego separar las manos

Tu eres el de la voz cierto- dijo Natsu con un tono molesto.

Si soy yo, ciento eso, no me pude resistir a una buena broma Jajaja- rio el peli-naranja

Si, Jajaja era una buena broma- rio Natsu pasada la molestia del principio.

Harutora ya te lo habrá dicho, pero mi magia se especializa en la creación de naturaleza y en el control de las plantas- dijo Yuuky, para hacer crecen unos yuyos en su mano derecha.

Wow, eso es impresionante -exclamo el peli-rosa con estrellas en los ojos- _es como la magia del viejo Walrot_ - y dime que magia usan los demás.

Bueno veras…- iba a empezar a comentar pero fue interrumpido por una peli-roja y un peli-amarillo que se sentaron en la mesa que ambos compartían.

Bueno veras Natsu, yo uso magia de re-equip de armas- dijo para aparecer unas pistolas gemelas en ambas manos de color plateado y mangos de color negro-

Y yo magia de dragón slayer de agua, pero ya te abras dado cuenta no?- exclamo para hacer flotar agua en su mano.

Al alguien que uso otra magia como la nuestra Harutora?- pregunto Natsu al otro slayer.

Bueno esta Emili-chan que…- no termino ya que fue interrumpido por una mujer pelinegra con mechones blancos, vestida con una falda celeste que le llegaba a los muslos la cual resaltaba sus anchas caderas, unas botas cafés hasta la rodilla que delineaban sus largas piernas, una blusa de tirantes roja con líneas celestes que resaltaban sus grandes pechos y una boina café.

Vaya pareces que me extrañabas que me estabas llamando Ha-ru-to-ra-kun - dijo susurrándole al oído y pegando sus grandes pechos a la espalda del joven, que cuando sintió el contactos con estos se sobresalto y se le pinto la cara de rojo intenso.

E-emi-Emili-chan…- apenas pudo expresar el joven debido al rose con el cuerpo de la pelinegra, ante estos Tamy soltó una risita, rito maldecía la suerte de su "amigo" si es que le se le podría llama así (naa, mentira si son amigos igual :D) y Natsu estaba perplejo por la posición de ambos.

Etto disculpe quien eres tú?- pregunto Natsu.

Ha perdona mi descortesía-se separo un poco del "suertudo" chico que respiro un poco más tranquilo- me llamo Ichijou Emili- se presento la pelinegra con mechones blancos- y uso magia de dragón slayer de tercera generación- termino para dejar a Natsu sorprendido

_Tercera generación dijo?-_ pensó Natsu cohibido por la información que acababa de recibir- vaya parece que son 2 dragón slayer los de este gremio!-exclamo con entusiasmo en chico.

Nop, somos 3-dijo Emili para dejar desconcertado a Natsu, hasta que se lo explico- somos 3 contigo- termino.

Ha! Es cierto- recordó Natsu- por cierto quienes fueron sus padres dragones?- pregunto Natsu a Emili y Harutora.

Bueno, mi padre era Poseidón en rey dragón de los océanos- respondió Harutora con un tono de orgullo en su voz.

Bueno, mi madre se llamaba Kami y era la dragona del trueno y además de enseñarme su magia me dio una lacrima de dragón slayer del trueno, para convertirme en una dragón slayer de tercera generación- relato con algo de nostalgia la slayer del trueno.

Ya veo, el nombre de mi padre era Igneel, el rey dragón de las flamas- expreso Natsu con orgullo en su voz, al igual que Harutora- por cierto sus padres también desaparecieron el día 7 de Julio del x777 cierto?- pregunto Natsu con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

Si, es cierto- respondieron los dos con las cabezas gachas.

Para romper un poco el ambiente de tristeza, rito decidió hablar- bueno chicos no se desanimen, algún día los podrán encontrar, y se reunirán todos de nuevo.

Si es cierto, no debemos desanimarnos- fijo Emili ya pasada la nostalgia

Tienes razón Emili-chan, que les parece si algún día los buscamos juntos?- pregunto Harutora

Si me parece bien, que dices Natsu?- pregunto Emili.

Me parece bien chicos!- responde Natsu entusiasmado.

Y con esas palabras Natsu consiguió a sus nuevos hermanos slayers con los que buscaría a sus padres algún día

En el gremio Fairy tail podemos ver que a dos slayer, uno del hierro y una del viento, le daba una punzada en el corazón.

¡Vaya parece que tenemos a un nuevo miembro!-se escucho decir a alguien con un vos gruesa.

Oh! Máster es usted-exclamo Tamy viendo hacia arriba a un gigantesco hombre.

Cuando Natsu diviso su vista hacia arriba, en el segundo piso, pudo ver a un hombre de edad avanzada pero lo contrastaba con su figura, el hombre era casi 5 veces como un hombre normal, con una gran capa sobre los hombros, botas hasta de combates negras, pantalones crema, atado con un pañuelo azul alrededor de la cintura, una musculatura parecida a la de Jiemma (o como se escriba ¬¬), llevaba en las manos un báculo, que en la punta parecía una cuchilla, y tenía un bigote con forma de media luna hacia arriba.

Esa persona era Edward Newgate el maestro de gremio Infernal melody y el mago santo numero 1 (1313)

Gurararararara- rio el gigantesco hombre- se puede saber quién eres mocoso?- pregunto con un porte impotente.

Cuando Natsu escucho la pregunta miro hacia ambos lados para no encontrar a ninguno de sus amigos (prueba de valor xD).

Me ll-lla-mo N-Natsu Dragneel- respondió Natsu con un poco de temor del porte del hombre

Luego de observar detenidamente a Natsu el hombre comenzó a reír nuevamente.

Gurararararara, veo que tienes buen corazón chico, eso me agrada, dime ya te colocaron la marca del gremio?- pregunto el maestro más relajado. Natsu solamente asintió.

Eso me agrada!- exclamo el viejo, para luego añadir- ¡Que están haciendo mocosos, tenemos un nuevo miembro, ya saben lo que significa!

FIESTA!- exclamo el gremio con euforia. Ante esto Natsu solo pudo reír.

Decir que celebraron se quedaba corto, fue un fiesta épica, igual a las de Fairy tail.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

En el gremio de Fairy tail podemos observar a los magos con una terrible depresión por no encontrar ni una pista acerca del mago come fuego.

Agh que hacemos jiji no encontramos ninguna pista de Natsu- dijo laxus con un tono de depresión en la voz.

Si es cierto que hacemos maestro?- pregunto lucy con tristeza.

No lose lucy, solo queda esperar para ver si encontramos algo de el- dijo el viejo maestro con sorna

YA SE DONDE ESTA SALAMANDER- exclamo un peli-negro que venía con una pequeña chica de cabellos azules y un gato con ellos.

¡¿Dónde está?!- preguntaron una mira y erza exaltadas.

Esta en un gremio llamado _Infernal Melody _en un pueblo llamado Lorencia- dijo gajeel

Vamos a buscar a Natsu y aclarar todo- dijo el Makarov con alivio en su voz.-_ espéranos Natsu pronto arreglaremos lo que hicimos-_fue el pensamiento de este

AYE- fue la exclamación del gremio

_Pronto volveremos a pescar juntos como lo hacíamos siempre… padre-_fue el pensamiento de un minino volador azul.

-Flas Back-

Vemos a un Natsu golpeado y con heridas en todo el cuerpo a causa del ataque de los magos.

Natsu…- dijo un gato azul a su "compañero"

Happy…-dijo Natsu con una voz apagada.

Espero jamás volver a verte, tú no eres nadie aquí, no mereces estar en Fairy tail, no sé cómo pude considerarte como un padre- dijo Happy con una voz fría muy impropia de él.

H-Happy…-dijo Natsu llorando por esas palabras procedentes del pequeño exeed.

Luego de esa escena se ve a erza como le quita la marca del gremio y Natsu se va llorando como nunca antes.

Después todo se vuelve negro.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Luego de ese recuerdo se ve a todo el gremio Fairy tail salir a buscar a Natsu. Lo que ellos no sabían era que alguien los observaba desde la sombras.

Kukuku, veo que las hadas van tras su dragoncito, solo esperen a ver lo que se avecina- luego de esas palabras el extraño sujeto desparece en la oscuridad.

* * *

Ficha gremial: Edward Newgate

Edad: 98 años

Apariencia: _ya descrita_

Actitud: sereno. Calculador, gruñón, paciente, comprensivo, alegre por sobre todas las cosas.

Gustos: el saque, el gremio más que nada, molestar a los nuevos, etc.

No le gusta: que molesten a sus "hijos", que no haiga saque, los destrozos a la propiedad, que peleen entre ellos.

Curiosidades: formo el gremio Infernal Melody hace ya varios años y con el tiempo, varios magos fueron a unirse para tener lo que toda persona debe tener _familia, _tiene la marca de su gremio en ante brazo derecho de color dorado, se volvió el mago santo numero 1 al pasar el tiempo, posee una de las magias más poderosa del planeta, no suela darle nombres a sus ataques como lo harían otros magos.

Magia: magia creadora de terremotos. (Como la Goro Goro no mi).

* * *

**Y así termina el capítulo de hoy quiero dar gracias a todos los que comentaron, agregaron a favoritos u los Follow, gracias de verdad.**

**Lamento la tardanza pero es que tenía que estudia para prueba de geografía, además preparar carpetas para entregar, pero gracias por esperar.**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos a Natsu en la primera misión y a una nueva candidata (mas tela para cortar xD)**

**Nos vemos bye bye**


	5. Encuentros indeseados, amigos y más prob

**¡Hola gente! ¡Acá trayéndole el capitulo n° 4 de este fic de mí persona! ****Aquí veremos la aparición de otros miembros de gremio infernal melody**

_**Pero antes, a responder reviews:**_

**Nico2883: **friend thanks for the comment, this chapter meetings between fairy tail natsu and, see if inclida will appear in the harem, but eventually

**Johs Stalker: **me alegra que te guste mi fic, nunca se me paso por la cabeza el que Natsu no regrese al gremio, lo del personaje de OP vino de la nada y bueno me gusto y lo escribí, saludos!

**Kogarasumaru: **si jeje ya le estaban haciendo bulling (?), la pelea para mi estuvo pasable (aun debo mejorar) y no, los miembros del harem no se unirán al gremio porque me gustaría que estén en sus propio gremios, pero se van a encontrar eso si!

**kurama kurosaki:** lo que querías ver esta aquí, las chicas del harem son: erza, mira, kagura, minerva y yukino, y luego veré s agrego mas, y si, estaba pensado el darle a Natsu nuevos poderes

**treeofsakuras**: bueno… emm… lee el capi antes que nada o/o ahí te enteras de todo :3

**animefan 92:** si lo de shirohige se me ocurrió de la nada y para la mano derecha, bueno lee el capi, ahí te enteras, ya considere lo de Sasha, y lo de minerva, pues bueno, a quien no le gusta el yuri :v saludos.

**ZeroKaien: **me gusta que te interese :3 , los capítulos no tengo bien definido cada cuanto lo publicare ya que la inspiración casi que abandona el cuerpo XD

**No me pertenece Fairy tail ni sus personajes solo los tomo prestados este fic que va en proceso.**

Vamos a leer esta historia!- personaje hablan.

_Qué buena historia-_pensamientos del personaje

(Aja no me digas ¬¬)- anotaciones mías

**Pero que desmadre se arma por allá- Karyuu no houko!-** vos espelúznate, ataques, demonios.

_**Veo que hay problemas, mejor me voy!-**_ demonio piensa.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX- cambios de escena

Pd: las magias las escribiré en español, algunas en japonés (veré o.o)

**Notas al final.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Encuentros indeseados, amigos y más problemas.**

Podemos ver a todos los integrantes del gremio melodía en el suelo tirados otros en mesas, sillas, esparcidos por varias partes del gremio, pero todos con algo en común; estaban borrachos. Bueno la mayoría.

Agh… que dolor de cabeza que tengo- se quejaba un peli-rosa levantándose del piso- que borrachera me pegue anoche.

mmm… Natsu?-pregunto un rubio de mechas negras (le diré así para describir el pelo :3)

Harutora? Que paso anoche que ni me acuerdo?- pregunto el mago de fuego

Creo que nos llevamos una borrachera terrible!- exclamo el slayer- espero no haber hecho nada raro –termino este

Seeee… no abras hecho nada jejeje :3- exclamo este con una tonada picara, para luego ver la cara de su amigo confundida, hasta que Natsu apunto hacia sus piernas.

De que hablas?- termino la pregunta para luego mirar hacia abajo.

Lo que vio lo dejo con los ojos bien abiertos y la cara con un tono rojo que compite con el pelo de erza. Abrazado a su cintura estaba nada más ni nada menos que Emili Ichijou la slayer de tercera generación del trueno. Cuando pudo observar mejor podía ver que estaba babeando un poco (._.).

Jajaja parece que se están divirtiendo por aquí- dijo una peli-roja a los chicos que estaban conversando hace un segundo

Buenos días Tamy, veo que estas despierta- saludo el peli-rosa a la maga de armas- es un linda escena no crees Jajaja- se burlaba este de su suertudo/pobre amigo slayer.

Jajaja si tienes razón Natsu es un linda escena esta Jajaja- se burlaban ahora ambos magos

Si jajá que gracioso ¬¬- exclamo en tono sarcástico Harutora.- me ayudan no quiero molestarla- exclamo un poco sonrojado el chico (yo ni loco me muevo :3)

Claro por qué no, oye Emili hay una hamburguesa con papas para ti!- exclamo para luego observar como la peli negra se despertaba poco a poco.

Mmm ¿are? Sonde hay hamburguesha?- pregunto media adormecida frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Vaya parece que ya esta babeando por la hamburguesa jajaja- rio Natsu al ver la expresión en la cara de la pelinegra

Emili al ver la baba que escurría por la comisura de los labios, más la cara roja de Harutora que vio al voltear la mirada, más al ver que estaba abrazado a la cintura de este, más la cara que ponían los otros dos magos le dio una posible idea de lo que estaba pasando. Al sumar todo se puso roja cual tomate maduro y rápidamente soltó al pobre/suertudo chico, que pudo respirar tranquilo, y se limpio rápidamente a la velocidad del rayo (ya saben porque es una maga del rayo y la velocidad que tiene… y… y…. emm… .-. … xD)

Ump! Veo que están despiertos chicos- dijo la pelinegra con la cara un poco roja, luego de limpiarse la baba, y evitar la mirada del rubio de mechas negras.

Si ya lo estamos, que les parece si despertamos a los otros?- pregunto la Tamy para recibir un "ok" de los chicos.

Luego procedieron a despertar a todos con suma calma tomándose su tiempo. Cuando todos despertaron pudieron ver como el maestro se sentaba en una gran silla (como el que está en el barco de los barba blanca) en el segundo piso del gremio y pareciera que esta por empezar a hablar.

¡Escuchen mocosos! Hoy tenemos a un nuevo integrante de la familia, su nombre es Natsu Dragneel, trátenlo bien- finalizo el gran maestro

Luego de recitar esa palabras, el gremio pronuncio un "si máster" para luego felicitar a Natsu por ingresar a su nueva "familia". Todos retomaron sus actividades diarias como beber, charlar, hacer misiones u holgazanear.

Bien chicos que les parece si tomamos algo!?- exclamo/pregunto rito a los chicos (Natsu, Harutora, Emily y Tamy) que estaban sentados en una de las mesas del gremio.

Umm… no se qué tal si vamos a una misión?- pregunto el Harutora a os demás.

Parece buena idea!- exclamo Natsu- además necesito algo de dinero para rentar una casa- termino este con algo de pena

No hay problemas con eso, te puedes quedar conmigo hasta que encuentres una casa- dijo el mago de la naturaleza al mago de fuego

En cerio? Gracias viejo!- exclamo Natsu para luego tomar sus cosas y ser guiado por rito por el pueblo hacia su casa.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A medida que pasaban por el pueblo Natsu pudo ver las diversas tiendas, negocios, comercios, que había en la ciudad. Al ver ese paisaje recordó con un poco de nostalgia a magnolia. Luego de pasar toda la ciudad hacia una especie de colina, Natsu pudo ver como se alzaba una casa de dos pisos con un gran jardín y variedad de plantas exóticas (cortesía de la magia de rito). Por dentro era simple, tres piezas, dos baños, comedor, cocina, sala de estar, etc. (si quieren agregarle algo mas le agregan :3)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Luego de dejar las cosas volvieron al gremio. Al entrar pudieron ver como en la mesa en la que se encontraban había dos personas más, una mujer de la edad del resto y un ¿niño?

Cuando se acercaron mas Natsu pudo distinguir a los dos sujetos, el primero era una mujer de cabellera roja mate lacia hasta la cintura, de ojos verdes claros, vestida con unas botas marrones hasta las rodillas, falda hasta medio muslo de color crema, polera maga corta de color azul oscuro, y unos lentes negros sobre la cabeza. Pero lo que le llamo más la atención a Natsu fue que la chica estaba sujeta muy posesivamente al brazo derecho de Harutora y le daba una mirada de muerte a Emili que estaba sujeta al brazo izquierdo de este apretaba sus grandes pechos en el proceso.

El segundo era un chico de 13 años de edad, de cabellera plateada, ojos de color crema, y una ¿guadaña? En la espalda. Vestía unos jeans negros con una cadena colgando del lado derecho de este, zapatillas de igual color, una campera sin magas con capucha de igual color negro con dos líneas verticales de lado derecho de color azul, y una especie de colgante con forma de cola de caballo con una esfera roa en el comienzo de este en la oreja izquierda.

Vaya parece que más personas vinieron a felicitar a nuestro amigo Natsu- dijo el peli-naranja para ver como ambos magos prestaban atención a los magos recién llegados

A cierto mi nombre es Yusa Emi, gusto en conocerte Natsu-kun- dijo la peli-roja ahora conocida como Emi.

Sasha el mártir, un gusto- se presento el peli plateado un poco desinteresado (o como quieran llamarlo ustedes)

Si un gusto, Natsu Dragneel- se presento el mago de fuego- y ustedes que magia usan?- pregunto esta vez

Yo uso magia de re-equip de armaduras y armas blancas- dijo Emi para que a su brazo lo rodeara una luz y apareciera una espada de doble filo plateada con el mango rojo con detalles en dorado y un guate y ante brazo de una armadura tipo caballero plateada.

Yo uso magia de al quimismo de hierro- dijo Sasha para tomar un vaso de metal de la mesa y moldearlo como si fuera arcilla hasta dejarlo como un cuchillo de caza.

Wow impresionante- exclamo Natsu con entusiasmo en su voz- _como erza y gray_- pensó con un poco de nostalgia y amargura.

Si es cierto- respondió Harutora aun entre las dos chicas (puto con suerte ;-;)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Cerca de la entrada a Lorencia podemos ver como un grupo compuesto por alrededor de 10 personas se dirigen hacia Infernal Melody, con un objetivo en claro: Buscar a cierto mago cazador de dragones de fuego.

Por donde queda el gremio gajeel?- pregunto el viejo maestro.

Ummm… por allá!-dijo apuntando hacia un dirección en especifico.

_Espera Natsu ya vamos-_ fue el pensamiento de dos mujeres.

_Espérame amigo/rival ya vamos_- pensaron varios miembros del gremio (amigos por un lado rival por otro)

Espérame hijo, juro que traeremos de vuelta!- pensó el viejito maestro

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Wow… en cerio son magos clase S?- pregunto entusiasmado Natsu con estrella en los ojos

Sí, yo aprobé mi examen un año después de ella- dijo Sasha señalando a Emi que aun no soltaba a Harutora.

¿Y qué edad tenias?- volvió a preguntar el de la bufanda blanca.

10- simplemente respondió el alquimista

Eso…eso es impresiónate- exclamo Natsu luego de salir del shock

Si algo- dijo Tamy que se metió en la conversación.

Estuvieron hablando por un largo rato hasta que Natsu pudo detectar un aroma a lo lejos que se acercaba rápido hacia en gremio. Ante esto el cuerpo de Natsu se tenso y los chicos que estaban cerca lo notaron al igual que el maestro que miraba todo del segundo piso.

_No puede ser…-_pensó Natsu asustado

Maest…- Natsu no pudo terminar la frase ya que la puerta del gremio fue abierta por varios individuos.

Ahí en la puerta se encontraban los miembros del gremio Fairy tail (mira, erza, lucy, gajeel, laxus, gray, juvia, Wendy, Happy y el maestro de Fairy tail)

Natsu…-dijo el maestro para poder volver a ver la cara de su hijo, pero cuando vio la insignia de otro gremio en su hombre sintió una punzada en el corazón.

Natsu no respondió, su mente se encontraba en trence ya que recordó lo que ocurrió hace unos días en el gremio de Fairy tail, la paliza que recibió, la humillación, la extracción de su marca que lo definía como miembro del gremio, las dolorosas palabras de sus antiguos _amigos _y demás sentimientos que transitaban por su cabeza.

Pero antes de que Natsu pudiera decir algo, unas personas se interpusieron entre los magos y el susodicho, esas perdonas eran: Harutora, Emi, Emilia, Tamy, Rito y Sasha el cual había sacado su guadaña que traía en la espalda y la ponía en forma defensiva.

¿Qué quieren aquí?- fue la pregunta de Tamy la cual invoco unas escopetas recortada en cada mano.

¿Quién eres tú para preguntar eso?- respondió con otra pregunta erza la cual invoco una espada.

¡Eso a ti que te importa!- respondió Emi invocando la misma espada de hace rato.

_Es igual a mi magia-_ pensó erza luego de ver la magia de la otra peli-roja

¡Claro que nos importa, Natsu es nuestro nakama!- respondió laxus emanado rayos por su cuerpo.

Pues no parece lo mismo…-dijo Emilia con el seño fruncido y emanado rayos al igual que laxus, pero la única diferencia era que estos eran blancos con bordes celestes

_Igual a la magia de laxus…_- fuel el pensamiento de los integrantes de Fairy tail.

_Esta chica es…-_ fue el pensamiento de laxus al reconocer la magia de Emilia.

Vaya parece que los chicos quieren armar escándalo- una vos gruesa fue la que se escucho por el gremio hasta que divisaron al dueño de la voz.

Todos dirigieron la vista hacia el segundo piso del gremio y pudieron divisar al impotente maestro. Todos se sorprendieron por la pinta del maestro, menos Makarov el cual perdió el color cuando lo reconoció

¿Y se puede saber quién eres viejo?- fue la pregunta del mago de hielo, antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza por el maestro del Makarov- que sucede viejo…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que vio la expresión de pura seriedad en la cara del maestro.

_Maestro…-_fue el pensamiento de los miembros que estaban presentes.

Vaya, vaya pero si es Makarov Dreyar uno de los magos santos y maestro de Fairy tail ¿no?- dijo el maestro del gremio de la melodía

Edward Newgate- fue lo que dijo el pequeño maestro.

¿Quién es el jiji?- fue la pregunta de laxus.

El es Edward Newgate también conocido como Shirohige (barba blanca) el mago santo numero 1, el hombre más poderoso del mundo, con un poder capas de destrozar montañas y partir el mar…- fue lo que dijo, para sorprender a todos los miembros de sus gremio y a Natsu el cual no sabía nada (hasta ahora).

_Es, es increíble…_- fue es pensamiento que tuvieron los magos de FT.

_No sabía que el viejo era tan poderoso-_fue el pensamiento del mata dragones de fuego con un nuevo respeto hacia su maestro.

¿Qué es lo que buscan aquí?- fuel la pregunta del mago santo (numero 1 xD)

Vinimos por Natsu- fue la respuesta de todos los miembros de FT presentes.

Y como si esa respuesta fuerza una daga que impacto en el cerebro de Natsu, el cual volvió a tierra y puso una cara seria y dijo con una vos fría:

No pienso volver allí- fue lo que dijo con vos fría

¡De que hablas cabeza de carbón, nosotros somos tus amigos!- fue la exclamación de gajeel y gray.

Es cierto Natsu nosotros somos tu familia- concordó lucy, recibiendo un asentamiento de mira y erza.

Si es cierto Natsu-san, por favor vuelva con nosotros- dijo ahora la mujer de la lluvia con un semblante triste.

Es cierto Natsu-san tiene que volver con nosotros, el gremio sin usted es muy diferente- dijo la pequeña dragón slayer del cielo.

Natsu…- fue lo que pudo pronunciar un pequeño minino azul.

No- fue simplemente lo que respondió antes de salir caminando del gremio hacia la casa que compartía con rito.

Cuando Natsu se avía alejado lo suficiente del gremio, se podía ver como los magos de FT lo estaba por seguir.

Natsu/Natsu-san…-fue lo que dijeron los magos antes de que una especie de barrera de fuego se interpusiera entre ellos y Natsu.

Todos pensaron que era obra de Natsu, pero se sorprendieron al ver que el fuego era en su totalidad negro (como el amateratsu) y que cubría todo su rango de visión hacia Natsu. Los magos intentaron buscar la fuente de origen de fuego hasta que pudieron divisar sobre el techo del gremio a una persona.

La persona era una mujer de aproximadamente 33 años, cabello rojo tomate hasta los hombros lacio, ojos cafés, labios carnosos, vestía con un pantalón de color vino que se ajustaba a sus largas y torneadas piernas que además resaltaban su gran trasero y terminaban en unas botas de combates negras, en el torso llevaba una camisa manga corta color rojo claro con los 2 primeros botones sueltos mostrando sus grandes pechos, una capa color marrón que estaba atada en la cintura, además de un bolso de viaje negro.

Esta mujer es Miku Kitsuki, maga clase SS del gremio Infernal Melody y maga de la magia perdida de Devil Slayer del fuego negro, también conocida como Miku "la peli-roja". (Me base en el personaje de Shanks de one piece, pero con algunos cambios de apariencia y eso :D)

¿Por qué no lo dejan tranquilo al muchacho?- pregunto la Kitsuki con una voz fría que le helo la sangre a varios.

¿Quién eres?- pregunto erza casi sin inmutarse por la vos fría de esta.

Para pedir el nombre de alguien, primero debes dar el tuyo- dijo para desaparecer en un borrón negro y aparecer en frente de erza mirándola con esos ojos cafés fríos, lo cual sorprendió a todos por la velocidad con la que se movió.

Erza Scarlet, maga case S de Fairy tail y tu eres…- empezó esta.

Miku Kitsuki, maga clase SS de Infernal Melody, maga de Devil slayer del fuego negro-

Termino esta para luego ir hacia donde estaba el maestro junto con los chicos que estaban con Natsu (los cuales salieron afuera para ver qué pasaba con Natsu) y entregarle un papel firmado indicando una misión hecha con éxito.

Los magos de Fairy tail por su parte se sorprendieron al escuchar que era una maga de clase SS, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue saber que era una Devil slayer del fuego, el único Devil slayer que conocían era silver de Tártaros.

Bienvenida Miku- dijo el maestro del bigote/barba con una sonrisa.

Estoy de vuelta maestro, el informe dice los detalles de la misión, además del trato hacia los criminales que capture- dijo Miku con una vos seria.

Eso es genial luego lo leeré (si claro ¬¬)-dijo el maestro antes de entrar hacia el gremio por un poco de sake

Bienvenida Miku-san- fue el saludo de rito, Sasha, Emilia, Emi y Tamy

Estoy de vuelta chicos- dijo con una sonrisa de lado

Hey Miku-san- dijo Harutora que recién salía de adentro del gremio- bienveni…- no pudo terminar la palabra ya que Miku fue directo a abrazarlo y ahogarlo entre sus pechos.

¡Estoy de vuelta Harutora-kun, espero no me hayas extrañado tanto!- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras apretaba al chico con aun más fuerza entre sus pechos, ante la mirada de una furiosa Emi, una sonriente Tamy, un rito que maldecía la suerte de su amigo, un Sasha que miraba la escena sin ninguna emoción en el rostro, y una Emili que tenía en seño un poco fruncido (:3… X.X)

Bien volvamos al gremio- dijo Tamy para aligerar el ambiente un poco

¿Y qué hay de Natsu?- pregunto Harutora ya respirado un poco después de ese "saludo"

Por ahora dejémoslo que se tome su tiempo, el nos contara las cosas a su debido tiempo, nosotros volvamos al gremio- dijo rito entrando al gremio.

Ok- fue lo que todos dijeron antes de entrar al gremio.

Con los magos de Fairy tail era otro tema, ellos ya se habían marchado hacia du gremio, esperando tal vez un día pudieran volver a encontrase con Natsu y aclarar las cosas para así poder volver a ser una familia otra vez. Por el momento decidieron darle su tiempo para procesar todo lo que ha ocurrido. Además debían volver y ver que no haya pasado nada en su ausencia.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hablando de Natsu este se encontraba en la casa que compartía con rito. Estaba acostado en la cama de su habitación pensando en los acontecimientos de ese día.

_¿Cómo fue que me encontraron?_- pensaba este-

_¿Qué debería hacer de ahora en adelante?- _siguió sus líneas de pensamientos hasta que decidió algo

_¡Sabes qué, que le den, yo me quedare con mis nuevos amigos, si Fairy tail quiere volver que vuelva, los estaré esperando para dejar las cosas en claro_!- pensó con convicción para luego darse un baño cambiarse de ropa y partir de nuevo al gremio para hablar con sus amigos y aclarar todo este asunto.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Volviendo al gremio de las hadas, vemos a los magos que habían ido a buscar al mago de fuego, que volvían con una cara triste y muy poco alentadora, muchos ya se dieron cuenta do lo que paso, pero alguien igual hiso la pregunta que la mayoría no quería hacer.

¿Y no lo pudieron traer?- pregunto una esperanzada albina de cabellos cortos.

No lisanna, no pudimos traerlo, perdón- dijo mira empezando a sollozar.

No hay que preocuparse siempre habla otra oportunidad ¿cierto?- dijo/pregunto Wendy a los magos de FT.

Es cierto, Wendy tiene razón, no debemos angustiarnos, podes volver en otro momento y hablar con él- dijo con cierta esperanza lucy.

Si, es cierto, no debemos darnos por vencido, solo hay que esperar- dijo Makarov en el segundo piso del gremio- escuche hijos míos, nosotros no debemos abandonar a un nakama, pero lo que aun hecho es algo serio, recemos a Mavis por que Natsu algún día pueda perdonarnos y volver con nosotros- dijo el maestro con lagrimas en los ojos.

¡Aye Sir!- fue el grito de todo el gremio.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ahora nos enfocamos en lo que parece ser un bosque obscuro, árboles muertos, obscuridad en toda la zona, un lago rojo, cadáveres de animales muertos, etc. pero se puede distinguir una figura encapuchada caminando hacia lo que parece una mansión abandonada que se encuentra en al medio del bosque, cerca del lago.

_Espero que el maestro se encuentre en el gremio-_ pensó la figura encapuchada entrando en la mansión.

Al entran a la mansión, se puede distinguir el poco trata que tiene, telarañas, muebles rotos, paredes ralladas, etc. Esta figura de dirige al segundo piso, camina unos pasillos y llega a un cuarto que parece ser el único que no posee malas condiciones. Mejor dicho esta en unas condiciones, como decirlo, ¿alegres?

En efecto el cuarto era de un color rosa claro, había una cama grande blanca, con sabanas azul coral, peluches de todos los colores y todas formas esparcidas a lo largo de toda la habitación, unas sillas a ambos lados de la habitación, un sillón mirando al lado contrario de la cama, mirando hacia una especie de lacrima de comunicación donde al parecer pasaba una película de acción, y allí acostada de lado en el sillón mirando hacia la lacrima de encontraba una mujer.

En el sillón acostada se encuentra una mujer de aproximadamente 20 años, pelo largo rojo ladrillo atado en la punta, ojos amarillos con la pupila rasgada y mirada fría, piel nívea, vestida con unas botas hasta las rodillas de color verde claro, una mini falda negro, camisa blanca que delineaba su pequeña cintura y sus grandes pechos, además de un sombrero en punta como el de las brujas.

Esta persona es Kyouko Royal, joven maestra del gremio Darkness Soul, maga del legendario poder del dragón slayer de la obscuridad.

Maestra…-dijo el encapuchado arrodillándose.

¡Oh!, veo que volviste, dime ¿traes noticias?- dijo la mujer levantándose del sillón y mirando al encapuchado, el cual se sintió miedo por la mirada fría que tenia esta en esos ojos amarillos.

Si maestra, al parecer Dragneel dejo el gremio Fairy tail y se unió a un gremio llamado Infernal Melody, que se encuentra en Lorencia-dijo el encapuchado

Ante esta información la mujer sonrió con malicia

Eso es genial, estamos más cerca de completar nuestros planes, jajajaja- rio con mucha malicia la mujer- jajajaja agh… *cof* *cof* *cof*- empezó a toser por reírse tanto

¿Maestra está bien?- pregunto el encapuchado con una gotita en la nuca al ver a su maestra toser con fuerza

Si, si… *cof* solo nece*cof* sito agua- dijo para tomar un vaso de agua que tenía cerca- uff, ahora estoy mejor.

Está bien, ¿ahora que hacemos maestra?- pregunto el encapuchado

Por el momento nada, debemos esperar para movernos, avísales a los demás que esperen mis órdenes- dijo la maga de oscuridad.

Está bien, con su permiso- dijo el encapuchado para salir del cuarto rosa.

Luego de que el encapuchado se fuera, Kyouko se acomodo en el sillón y siguió mirando la película.

_Pronto nos veremos otra vez, Infernal melody-_ fue el pensamiento de ella para volver a ver la película.

* * *

**Hola… *le lanzan una roca* ok, está bien, se que tarde pero bueno, el estudio, inspiración, etc. No estaban de mi lado, pero bueno aquí volví.**

**Como podemos ver aparece una nueva enemiga, una maga clase SS, y Fairy tail en escena.**

**Escuchen. Lo he hablado con Johs Stalker pero se lo quería preguntar a ustedes…**

**¿Harutora, debería tener su harem?**

**Johs y yo, ya hemos sacado nuestras conclusiones y dimos el sí a la pregunta, ahora se los pregunto a ustedes. Por favor respondan.**

**otra cosa, como podemos ver ni Harutora ni Emili tienen exeed, así que me preguntaba si debería agregarle unos a ellos y a Natsu, que dicen ¿? (a ellos sí, y a Natsu?)**

**Y bueno eso es todo espero sus review y nos vemos.**

**Ademas un saludo por el dia del padre, para los padres de ustedes :3**

**Saludos! Bye Bye.**


End file.
